1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speed regulator for fuel injection pumps of internal combustion engines. The present invention is concerned, more particularly, with a speed regulator for fuel injection pumps of internal combustion engines, the regulator including at least one intermediate lever for transferring the control function via a path. This intermediate lever is acted on by a speed signalling device against the arbitrarily variable force of a main control spring and is coupled to a flow quantity adjustment member of the injection pump. The intermediate lever is pivotable as far as a stop for limiting the full load quantity about a journal eccentrically disposed on a shaft.
In a known speed regulator for fuel injection pumps of this type the intermediate lever is pivotable on an axis which is adjustable owing to its eccentric disposition, the eccentric being used to adjust the full load quantity and to stop the pump, while the fuel is reduced to a minimum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of another known speed regulator for fuel injection pumps of the type described above, in place of only one intermediate lever, an intermediate lever and a drag lever associated with this intermediate lever and pivotable about the same axis are provided. The main control spring of the speed signalling device acts on the drag lever. A starting spring acts on the intermediate lever so that the speed signallng device must first overcome the force of the starting spring before the intermediate lever can rest against the drag lever. In this way an excess quantity of fuel, which cuts off automatically as the speed increases, is obtained for starting. The control path for cutting off the excess starting fuel which, with this arrangement is connected in series with the main regulating path of the speed regulator, requires a greater working capacity, for example, of a centrifugal force governor operating as the speed signalling device. In order to be able to use the same speed signalling device as in the arrangement described initially, in which only a single intermediate lever is provided, the control ratio between the speed signalling device and the flow quantity adjustment member must be altered, that is, the lever arm between the axis of the intermediate lever and the flow quantity adjustment member must be enlarged. Both of the above described known speed regulators for injection pumps can possess essentially the same components up to the lever arrangement, but it is not possible to replace one lever arrangement by the other when the injection pump is otherwise constructed in essentially the same way.